


maybe (in another reality)

by amechanias



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amechanias/pseuds/amechanias
Summary: Kevin is training. Tania is watching him. So much things are left unsaid
Relationships: Tania Day/Kevin Day
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	maybe (in another reality)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhoes/gifts).



> hi tania 🥰 this is for you. the others hi ig 🙄

It was almost painful to look at them

Tania sitting on the bleachers, Kevin training in front of them. They were just meters apart but so much was between them and, at this time of the night, the plexiglass looked like it muffled things way more important than sounds.

Tania was looking at him. He was looking godlike and all powerful, holding his stance on the court, head high as he feared nothing. But, in a strange way, he also looked undeniably vulnerable: he was swinging his racquet like his whole life depended on this shot, he was running like fleeing what was behind him was the only option to keep breathing. To keep living.

They remembered the night Kevin crashed into their room. He was shaking and tears were running down his face. "I wanted… I wanted to go home", he said between two shaky breaths. Tania took him in and held him all night, where the darkness could hide their fast heartbeats, Kevin's face in the crook of their neck, their hands linked like it was the only thing that could keep them from breaking. Tania held him as tight as they could. Maybe the nightmares would go away, maybe he could smile, maybe they could leave each other breathless. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

So much could happen with one maybe. Maybe if Tania was there when Kevin escaped the Nest. Maybe if Kevin was by their side to keep the nightmares away. Maybe if they kissed that one sleepless night on the rooftop. What could have been of them?

Maybes. So many of them. So Tania was sitting on the bleachers. And Kevin was training. And so many things were hanging in the air it was almost impossible to breathe.

Kevin tried to not think about their eyes on him. The way they looked at every single one of his movements like he was more than just this fractured mess of broken thoughts, the way they stared. He tried so hard to ignore it, so the ball went harder on the plexiglass. And so his heart beated faster. And so every single thing was about them.

Kevin didn't really remember how it all started. They were just… here. Everything was so much and he couldn't handle it and they appeared. It was confusing at first, to have someone to rely on after so much time spent in a blood painted corner. But Tania was patient. And Kevin learnt. And everything was so much easier when their hands were on his shoulders, when their words were whispered in his ear. Kevin smashed the ball against the court's floor.

He was raised thinking love was something holy he couldn't afford. He thought scarred people like him didn't deserve it and felt mentally shattered when hugging himself at night, imagining the warmth of someone else trying to dry his tears. Kevin remembered the first time he dreamt about Tania's lips on his. It felt sinful, it felt right, it felt like chains have been broken. He dreamt about it many times after that.

Maybe if he was braver he could tell them. He could tell them he wanted to be more than just a teammate, the one they come to during sleepless nights. Maybe if he was less traumatized he could hold their hand as they're walking to the court. Maybe if he was a little stronger he could run to them and kiss them senseless during the middle of a game.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. Kevin hated them. They gave him hope. Something he doesn't deserve.

He looked up from the Court and his gaze wandered on the bleachers, when Tania was seated. Their eyes met. Their heart shattered.

In another reality, maybe they would've ran to each other. Maybe Tania would have jumped into his arms, maybe Kevin would have kept hold of them in the horrible fear they'll disappear. Maybe their lips would have met. Maybe they would have forgotten about everything just for a few minutes, a few hours, until sunrise or until the next tragedy.

But they weren't in another reality. So they gazed at each other, silently hoping the other would understand.

Maybe one day, they would.


End file.
